


HYMN & the Damned

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Influenced by Knights of Sidonia, look i just made a title i didn't know what to call it and i'm not clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: “That’s where you’re wrong. The HYMN System is only a few years away.”Levi looks at Erwin with narrow, distrusting eyes. “Public Information estimates--”“Seven-hundred ninety-three years, nine months,” Erwin finishes. “Yes, but it keeps the population in order. One lie for the guarantee of peace.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> see also, my [tumblr posting](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/158817304448/hymn-and-the-damned-13) of this chapter, with author notes
> 
> For Liv and her beautiful AUs!! :3

  
  
  


“This is the one, sir.” The soldier stops in front of a cell block. In the corner is a small person, huddled with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. He’s dirty and unshaven, though the patchiness in his facial hair tells Admiral Erwin Smith that this prisoner is hardly a man yet. 

 

“Thank you, Sergeant, that will be all,” Erwin says in dismissal. That piques the prisoner’s interest, and when they’re alone, the prisoner uncurls and comes to stand on the other side of the cell perimeter from Erwin. There’s open air between them-- the ankle monitor will zap him if he moves outside of his designated space.

 

“Levi Ackerman,” Erwin addresses him. “I’m here to take you to the Survey Corps.”

 

Levi sneers and turns back around to go sit in his corner again. “No, thanks.”

 

“You’ve been found guilty of murder. You have only two choices-- Corps or android commission. With the latter, your skull will be opened and an obedience modifier will be inserted--”

 

“I know how android commission works,” Levi spits.

 

Erwin continues talking right over him. “--into your frontal lobe, taking away your objections and making you a slave. You will remain fully conscious of yourself and your actions. You will become a prisoner in your own mind and body. Or, you can seek freedom and come with me.”

 

“Why would I bother to do that?” Levi mocks from his corner. “Why would I give a shit? We’re a thousand years into this voyage. There’s a thousand more. I will live and die on this fucking ship.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. The HYMN System is only a few years away.”

 

Levi looks at Erwin with narrow, distrusting eyes. “Public Information estimates--”

 

“Seven-hundred ninety-three years, nine months,” Erwin finishes. “Yes, but it keeps the population in order. One lie for the guarantee of peace.”

 

Levi is quiet while he thinks. Erwin offers, “I can give you time to consider it and come back tonight, but it would be after your siblings’ things are put back into circulation--”

 

“No,” Levi interrupts and stands again, straighter this time, with purpose. “No: I’ll do it. I’ll join you.”

 

Erwin does not hide his smile. “Excellent.”

 

;;;

 

There was an urban legend from First Earth days that recommended a wayward sheep have one of its four legs broken and that for the duration of its healing, the animal was to be carried around the shoulders of its shepherd, so that it would learn the sound of the shepherd’s voice and never stray. 

 

Digging through historical record finds this method to be fictitious, but it is, figuratively, what Admiral Erwin Smith plans to do for Levi Ackerman. 

 

Erwin stands by patiently as the brig staff locate Levi’s personal belongings and those of his brother and sister, altogether still just a small satchel’s worth. 

 

Levi follows as Erwin leads him into the officer’s quarters aboard the warship that will be home for a year, where he is given ownership of the tiny, secondary bedroom in Erwin’s apartment. 

 

;;;

 

These days, even a murderer must be drafted for the sake of the Survey Corp, one more body to be thrown away in the pursuit of the HYMN Star System. Usually, it's not an officer’s duty to concern themselves with the individual enlisted soldiers, much less the criminal conscripts. This particular criminal’s compulsory service is truly unstandard: the Admiral goes on a  _ walk, _ a simple stroll around the brig, not an unordinary activity for the day before a Cruiser voyage; however, when he comes back, he is toting along a greasy, mangy, newly declared Private Ackerman, fresh from the  _ Sina _ Worldship’s unsavoury, unsupervised underbelly. 

 

Admiral Smith keeps the private at his side until after the Cruiser detaches from the Worldship, until there are no opportunities for escape in the vacuum of unadulterated space. To further cripple Ackerman’s independence, the Admiral does not have him issued a pass card. Without one, Ackerman has no privileges, no access to the chow hall or the lavatories, not even the ability to leave rooms or corridors or move between airlock zones. This way, like a broken-legged little lamb thrown carefully over Erwin’s shoulders; this way, in experience, Levi learns the daily schedule of the the Survey Corp. Admiral Smith does not shuck the lowest of his men for the luxuries his rank affords him: he trains alongside them, eats alongside them, never too rushed to turn away a question or to give reassurance. 

 

Never too rushed, but still a very busy man. Erwin Smith retires to his room for a handful of hours every night, but the lack of sleep doesn't seem unusual for Levi Ackerman. 

 

Private Ackerman learns how to walk like a soldier, prance like an officer, and stride like an admiral in this way. He learns the various stances-- ease, parade rest, attention-- all things taught in the Basic Training Corp, through example. He learns procedure and expectations and the ways of military life with ease, so after a few weeks, Erwin mends Levi’s independence, issuing him a pass card and a bunk in the barracks. 

 

;;;

 

Nudity is not the taboo that it was on First Earth. The rationing of resources means that communal bathing is a way of life. However, Erwin finds that Levi struggles with it, even after nearly six months. In fact, while Levi excels in all manner of  _ fighting soldier _ , he falls short in the social and camaraderie aspects. 

 

Many nights, Erwin sleepily stumbled back to his apartment to find Levi sitting outside of the door, knees tucked to his chest, waiting like a left-behind child. After it became an expected sight, Erwin relented and had Levi’s pass card authorised to enter his dwelling. Erwin has a small private bath afforded by his rank, and while he rather joins in with his soldiers in the lavatories, Levi makes good use of it in his place. 

 

It starts a vicious rumour, of course, but Erwin is quick to dispel it believably. Being an orphan from the underbelly, it's easy to say that Levi feels a kinship to him, that Erwin is but a father figure, that it's a matter of hero worship. It quiets the gossip among the crew, but the civilians back home on the Worldship buzz with it. 

 

Erwin lets his righteousness speak for itself, but Levi battles rumours with his fists. For the many disciplinary counsellings that are written, Erwin decides and creates a new rank: Corporal. It puts Levi outside of the enlisted jurisdiction and makes him accountable, effectively, only to the Admiral. 

 

By the end of the year-long voyage, Levi is unofficially sharing the living space alongside Erwin. Levi is gone from Erwin’s side so little that Erwin can count the hours. He had thought that perhaps Levi would get bored of dragging on the heels of one person for long, but truly, Levi becomes an invaluable extension of himself. 

 

;;;

 

“This is a no-return voyage,” Erwin says, three years after he picks Levi out of the brig and makes a soldier of him. “We're on the doorstep on the HYMN system.”

 

Levi hums from his place on the study sofa. He's got his arms crossed over his chest and his chin tucked in, as if he were sleeping. Erwin is not so easily deceived. 

 

“I fear that my name will become a curse in our people.”

 

Another hum. 

 

“Levi, you're aware that Public Information claims that the second planet is uninhabited?”

 

The corporal cracks open an eyes and glances over. “Claims?”

 

“In the twelve hundred years since we set out from First Earth, we've been gathering new information. It appears that HYMN-2 is indeed populated by sentient beings.”

 

Levi shrugs. “Just don't colonise that one.”

 

“This is my dilemma. To terraform the remaining planets of the system will tear too large a hole the atmosphere of HYMN-2 and kill everything. Repairing it isn't an issue, but it takes approximately a day.”

 

“Yeah? And what brain dead scientist fed you that bullshit?”

 

“We've known this whole time.”

 

Levi finally opens his eyes and turns to face the admiral. “So this whole journey was based on hoping one perfect planet for sustaining life  _ didn't  _ do just that?”

 

“We cannot go back. We cannot colonise HYMN-2, nor can we terraform the sister planets. No matter what choice I make, people will die, and I carry the responsibility of those deaths.”

 

Erwin hangs his head and rubs his temples, still in when he feels Levi at his back, laying his cheek against the nape of Erwin’s neck. Slowly, softly, he says, “This is quite the dilemma, but I trust you.” Levi brings his hand around Erwin’s chest and forms a fist over Erwin’s heart, mimicking a salute. 

 

“I will follow your every order.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I jumbled together the ranking system of the different branches of military shhhhhh


End file.
